


Smashed

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angry Reader, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader with a dead mother, Upset Reader, cute gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When the boys choose to prank you, they expect it to be all fun and games.  However, things end up going a little too far, and Colby needs to help you pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Reader, Colby Brock / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Smashed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the prompt, “When I find out which one of you took my favorite mug… I don’t know what I’m going to do, but it’ll be awful,” by **[@witterprompts](https://tmblr.co/mhMzric5pXy5MNy7GQWs2QQ)**. I absolutely loved this prompt when I saw it, and Witter has TONS of incredible prompts. If you’re ever looking for some inspiration, Witter’s blog is a great place to look. :)

You hadn’t expected your apartment to turn into chaos when you were gone, but, knowing the friends you had, you really should have seen it coming. You were only leaving town for a few days for a little trip, but in those few days, the boys decided your apartment was deserving of an epic prank. Since moving into the complex with some of your closest friends, you’d witnessed your fair share of pranks, but, graciously, they left you out of most of the chaos.

However, that didn’t mean you were immune from being teased. The boys constantly made fun of you for your decorations. Your rooms were a hodgepodge of aesthetics, decorated with haphazard trinkets and bizarre furnishings. You liked the unique flair of your home, though at times you knew that it wasn’t particularly well designed for having company over. Thus, the boys teased you relentlessly for the home you’d created, joking about how they never wanted to film in your eclectic, chaotic space.

So, really, their prank was kind of a blessing. At least, it was a blessing to some extent. The boys snuck into your apartment while you were away, rearranging every bit of furniture and every trinket they could find. Most of their redecorating was out of functionality and convenience, but some of it was the thrill of the prank. They placed gag gifts in areas of your home, like a cardboard cutout of Colby and some weird things from Jake. Some trinkets they knew you particularly liked were hidden about the house for you to find; it wouldn’t be a good prank if it didn’t leave you at least a bit exasperated.

So when you arrived home and couldn’t find most of your belongings, you groaned a bit, pouting for the camera, but quickly laughed it off. In the days that followed your return, the boys would come over to film and hang out, wanting to catch your exasperated quest for your belongings on camera.

Most of your reactions had been rather lackluster until the cameras had been turned off and the trio were bouncing around ideas for their latest videos, planning out travel ideas and possible skits.

They were actually having a really good time, nearly forgetting that they’d pranked you at all, that is until you barged from the kitchen in a rage. “When I find out which one of you took my favorite mug… I don’t know what I’m going to do, but it’ll be awful.” Had it been possible, your glare would have shot daggers at them, forehead scrunched up in frustration.

They burst into laughter at the irritated glare you were throwing around the room. “You’ll find it,” Sam encouraged.

“Where is it?” you growled, anger lacing through your tone.

Jake giggled, “Honestly, I don’t even remember where we put it.”

* * *

Although you were angry with them, you tried your best to not be overly upset. They couldn’t have moved it out of the apartment; they weren’t _that_ cruel. After all the months of late night editing and filming together as well as just casual endeavors, the boys all knew the ugly, patchwork quilt colored mug was your favorite, and they wouldn’t have taken it away from you permanently.

After your frustrated outburst days prior, they’d come around a little less often, knowing you were upset and needed some space to navigate the newly decorated apartment and figure out where all of your belongings were and _should_ go. However, after a long week of filming, they decided to come over for a movie night; sometimes, you all just needed to take some time to relax together.

Being the courteous friends they were, Jake brought chips, Colby arrived with a pack of oreos, and Sam popped a bag of popcorn for the occasion. When you greeted them at the door, gleefully regarding the treats, you raced into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone as they snuggled into your couch, already scrolling through Amazon for the perfect film.

After bringing them drinks, you realized that you needed some big bowls to pour the chips and popcorn in, so you raced back into the kitchen, clamoring up on top of the counter to reach a particularly tall cabinet where you kept the bigger serving dishes you rarely used.

That’s when it happened.

Yanking open the cabinet, the world seemed to slow down as your favorite mug tumbled from the shelf, the rainbow patchwork, uneven and unprofessionally made, tumbled to the ground, shattering in an instant.

Your whole body froze as your eyes scraped across the broken pieces of the item that had once been your most prized possession. Shock was written across your face as you slowly eased off the countertop, eyes not leaving the mosaic of ceramic near your feet.

Hearing the commotion, the boys rushed to the room, Sam immediately chuckling that “You got pranked!”

While he and the others were quick to chuckle, a pained expression settled across your features.

Your mug was gone. Your perfect, precious mug.

It was shattered to the point of no return.

When they saw your features twisting into hurt, apologies fell from their lips, stating they had no intention of breaking it and figuring it wasn’t close enough to the door to be knocked off the shelf.

But they didn’t realize how special it was to you.

Their negligence had broken it.

“Just get out,” you said, voice raw with unshed tears. You walked past them and into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you.

The trio looked between one another uneasily. They weren’t expecting you to be so upset over a mug, even if it was your favorite. After a pause, Colby broke through the silence. “I’ll go check on her. You guys should probably go back home.” You’d always been closer to him than you had the rest; something about your personalities just clicked together perfectly. And he knew that he needed to be the one that was there for you right now. He needed to make sure you were okay.

So after his best friends had sauntered out the door, shooting him concerned glances as they went, Colby gently creaked open the door to your bedroom, finding you curled up in a heap by the foot of the bed, tears dripping down your usually smiling cheeks. Gently, he settled on the ground next to you and wrapped a tentative arm around your shoulders.

You let him, relishing in the comfort his hold provided. “I’m sorry, (Y/n), we really didn’t mean to break it. But we can get you a new mug, whatever you like, I promise.”

“It’s not the same,” you sniffled, a new wave of sobs falling from your lips as you fell into his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed up and down your back as he waited for you to calm down enough to continue. “My mom made that mug.” You felt him stiffen beside you. Your mom had died when you were fifteen, and he knew that sometimes you were still struggling to get over the fact that she was gone. “Before she died, we went to this pottery studio and made it together,” you laughed to yourself, though it came out as more of a snort with your stopped up nose. “It was the ugliest mug I’ve ever seen, but it was something we made together. It was the last thing she gave me before she…” A fresh wave of tears cascaded from your eyes as your voice broke, and Colby’s already strong grip on your body tightened.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m just so sorry.”

* * *

You weren’t exactly a recluse the days after your mug broke, but you didn’t exactly hang around the guys a whole lot, either. It wasn’t that you were mad at them, per say, but the event had brought some old wounds to the surface that you weren’t prepared to deal with.

But, of course, you didn’t turn down Colby’s request to meet at a restaurant for brunch, promising you’d wear comfy clothes and be prepared to be out for a few hours. You hadn’t the faintest idea what he was planning, but that didn’t deter you from wanting to spend the afternoon with your best friend.

It would be good for you to get out of the house.

And, to be quite honest, brunch was really fun. Spending time with Colby was always fun, but today it was like he was making everything especially fun. He made sure to take you to a restaurant that served your favorite food, making you laugh and smile the whole time, before leading you down the street to a building with a decorative metal sign.

“Colby, where are we going?” you giggled, before your eyes trailed the shop he’d pulled you into.

A pottery studio.

Your eyes widened, meeting his. His gaze held an excited glint, but you could tell from the slightly shy way his lips curled upwards that he was nervous he’d done something wrong. “I know it’s not the same. I know it doesn’t even come close, but I had to try to make it up to you,” he stated, big eyes searching your face hopefully.

With a grin, you jumped into his arms, sealing him in the biggest hug you could manage. “You’re amazing, Colby.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re telling me that now because after you see my art skills, you may change your mind.”

“I doubt that.”

* * *

A few weeks later, you were bouncing down the street gleefully, a wrapped parcel cradled delicately in your arms.

The mug was positively the ugliest thing you’d ever seen. It was a little dented, shape off kilter, with an oddly positioned handle. The glaze was a strange mixture of colors, some swirling together in areas to make a warm shade of brown. The two of you had worked together to throw the mug and glaze the pottery, quickly proving that neither of you had a particularly artistic eye when the other was around.

Despite all that, it quickly became your most used mug. If it was not in your hand, it was waiting in the sink for you to wash and use again. Whenever the boys came over for filming or movie nights, you were not without your most prized possession.

Sometimes Jake and Sam teased you about how ugly the ceramic was, but you didn’t care, smiling into the rim as your eyes met Colby’s. And, honestly, he’d never smiled more than when he saw you sipping from his gift. Sure, it was ugly, sure it was messy, and sure it wasn’t your mother’s, but you loved it nonetheless, and that meant everything in the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
